


Ducktales Omegaverse

by chibichild



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alpha Fight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Ducktales 2017 - Freeform, Episode: s01e08 The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, Episode: s01e16 Day Of The Only Child!, Episode: s01e19 The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Overprotective Donald Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichild/pseuds/chibichild
Summary: The McDuck clan are all Alphas. It is a tradition. That is a fact known throughout Duckburg. Until one of Scrooge’s nephews presents as an Omega. Scrooge isn’t going to get bothered by the change in his family tree by a different dynamic, because he is Scrooge McDuck! He can handle anything you throw at him! He can handle an Omega in the family… right?OrLlewellyn ‘Louie’ Duck has to learn to handle being the only Omega in the Mcduck family bloodline. Yes Webby is an Omega, but she acts so much like an Alpha, you forget her true dynamic a lot. Luckily, he won’t have to deal with the pressure on his own. With Webby and his brothers by his side, he won’t be alone… right?
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Omegaverse in the Ducktales fandom and I hope to try and change that. This is my first fanfiction so please ignore the obvious grammatical errors. 
> 
> This is a small discussion between Donald and Scrooge about Louie being the only Omega in the McDuck family. I also want to point out that they do love Webby and it doesn't matter that she is an Omega because she is not blood-related. But she is still part of the family.

Summary: Donald and Scrooge have a talk about Louie being an Omega.  
(Just after S1 E2)

After a decade of being alone, Scrooge McDuck always thought the family was nothing but trouble. Until one of his nephews, Donald Duck was parked in his driveway in front of his gate. If he hadn’t agreed to watch the kids or have Webby showing the triplets the garage, he would not have the adventures that he deeply missed with his family. The aching in his muscles and joints from the exertion that he hasn’t done in years, the smell of sweat and ocean mixed in their feathers, was a welcoming sensation. For a few moments, he almost felt a connection with the children. Almost like a bond. Ah, he hasn’t felt a bond in years. Not since the Spear of Selene incident. He doesn’t even have one with Beakley or young Webbigail. Scents of their presence were enough for him at the time.

However, during Atlantis, is when he smelled something different from one of his great-nephews. He smelled another Omega. He knew Webby was an Omega. But he always seemed to forget with her adamant attitude and combat training was more Alpha. Until he got closer to her and smelled her scent glands which consist of cotton candy and ice. He wasn’t too worried about her since his housekeeper used to be a secret agent and taught her granddaughter almost everything she knew to protect herself from just about anything. Plus, she wasn’t family by blood. That was the other reason he didn’t have to worry about her being an Omega. Because she was a Vanderquack, not a McDuck/Duck.

In the past, the Mcducks were once so poor, they could hardly take care of themselves. But there was one thing for certain that they knew they would always have. An Alpha bloodline. Every McDuck/Duck was an Alpha. Even his old butler and housekeeper were Alphas. His parents were himself, and his niece and nephews. It’s not that his family hated the other dynamics. They just weren’t as hard-working and dominant in their eyes. If a Beta or an Omega were to be in the family, they would worry that one would be more of a liability than an industrious. With Beta’s lack of motivation and Omega’s constant need to be coddled and impregnated was not on the family's agenda.

With the knowledge of his kin, he had assumed each of the boy's dynamic was Alpha. Because the boys were triplets, he had to differentiate the children’s scents. The red one, Huey, was mud and ink, with a hint of vanilla. The blue-clad was Dewey, his scent was of wet grass with a hint of oil mixed together, also added with some vanilla. The youngest triplet in green was Louie, his scent was hard to interpret. He had a mixture of his brother's scents which ended up smelling like rain mixed with that vanilla. He figured the vanilla was the triplet's main scent together. After all, siblings due tend to have similar scents together. Donald and his sister scent was watermelon mixed with each other’s own earthy smell. That was another thing the clan shared was a type of earth scent. But what bothered the old duck was that Louie’s scent was sweeter than his brothers. At first, he didn’t think much of it since he was around Webby most of the adventure. So with the scent of Webby and his brothers mixed together almost made Louie’s scent die out completely.

At first, Scrooge didn’t ponder on the thought of one of his kin being a different dynamic. He had their first quest to think of after all. But there were a few noticeable traits during their adventure. Louie liked to be close to others. Mainly his brothers of course. So his scent was always mixed. Scrooge also noticed that the boy and Webby were close. He saw this when they were pumping the water out of the sub and when they were snuggling in the seats on the long trip to the lost city. They were even helping each other along the way to find the treasure while Scrooge was keeping an eye on Dewey most of the time. While it was sweet to watch, he knew that even an Alpha wouldn’t get that close to an Omega without being together. That was the second sign because Omegas are known to be affectionate to one another. The other was when they were fighting the bandits that Glomgold hired. Louie was backing away from the dog like he was distracting the Alpha while Huey used the chance to use one of his shirts as a resource to confine him. Once Huey pushed the Alpha away Louie had quickly walked back to his brother with a proud smile and high fived him a good job. At first, Scrooge just saw it as teamwork, but as he thought about it, Omega didn’t like scary situations where they could get hurt. Louie did look kind of scared when he was luring that Alpha into the trap. Then again, Donald did get scared all the time but still manages to take action anyway. Even with all of this information, Scrooge didn’t think he had enough evidence to convince himself that a member of his family was something other than Alpha.

After he proposed that his nephews can stay in the mansion, he knew he had to talk with Donald. Of course, it wasn’t just about Louie they needed to discuss, but that would be another time. The two older Alpha’s waddled their way to Scrooge’s study so that they didn’t need to talk quietly. On their way up the stairs, the older duck could see the tension in Donald’s shoulders and the worry look in his eyes. The way his hands were balled in fists was as if he was getting ready to defend himself, or someone else. Scrooge knows how overprotective Donald can be about the boys. Seeing all of this verifies his suspicion and holds back a sigh of disbelief as he continues to trudge to his office. 

Once inside the room, they closed the door to keep their privacy. Scrooge went toward his desk and leaned his back against it while his hands rested on his cane. Donald let go of the doorknob to cross his arms and stayed in front of the door so that he was near an exit and to make sure he could still hear the boys if they needed him. Both of their eyes narrowed at each other, daring the other to speak first. Donald had hoped to not escalate into a brawl with his aged uncle, but his Alpha instincts kept fighting him. His seaweed, burnt wood, and a hint of melon scent engulfed the large study room to show some form of defiance and dominance. His instincts only did so to show that he would protect the boys at any cost. He knew that they would be talking about Louie’s dynamic, but he wanted to be prepared for anything. Because you never knew with Scrooge McDuck.

The older duck tilted his head down to make his narrowed eyes look more menacing. How dare he spread his scent all over his study! This was his house! The richer duck bared his teeth as his hands clenched tighter around his cane. He knew his nephew was challenging him to speak first. At first, he had intended to. To get the discussion done and over with. But now that this deadbeat was taking a stand in his own home, he started to get second thoughts. His own cedarwood, shoe shiner, and a hint of licorice scent flooded the room with a force so intense, Donald had to force himself not to gag. Scrooge smirked when he saw the other duck cringe and he stood up straighter while he readjusted his hat. 

Donald sighed but kept his scent up to show he was prepared for anything. “Well, what is it you want to know?” he kept his tone leveled as he finally spoke first. Scrooge blinked. He wasn’t quite sure how to ask about his great-nephew and instead said, “He’s nae an Alpha.” It was a statement, not a question. Donald shook his head in response, eyes never leaving his uncle, “No, he isn’t”. 

The older duck tilted his head as a sort of nonverbal question. The younger Alpha took a deep breath and made a stance as if he was getting ready to fight. His hands balled into fists once more by his side as he raised his head and eyes showed a mixture of pride and fondness, “Louie is an Omega”. 

Even with all the evidence he conducted, he still wasn’t prepared to actually hear that answer. Scrooge was frozen. Not even a blink or a tense motion was made. However, the other duck in the room did. 

Donald wasn’t sure how his uncle would react. He knew how his family was. The young duck grew up with stories about his heritage. How the entire clan was Alpha. There was no doubt in his mind when he took in the boys, that one would be a different dynamic. Let alone an Omega. Yes, Webbigail was a sweet Omega. But she was not blood-related. Plus she was trained to handle anything. Louie is not. Just like Donald was not trained to raise an Omega. He had always known Alpha. He was scared to death for his nephew when he presented. In his small houseboat with three other Alphas in the vicinity. Yes, they were family, but the Omega’s heat still affected them. Each duck wanted to protect the youngest, to the point where one would stand guard by the Omega’s bedroom door and one by the entrance into the houseboat. They would wait as long as Louie had his heat. To the point that they too would stay up all night and hardly eat anything. That did not sit well with the older duck. Donald had a hard time calming his nephews down and used a tactic by threatening that Louie would be mad at them if they didn’t. It worked most of the time because it did happen. Louie was upset that they were worrying over him so much, but at the same time, he adored the attention. Thankfully, his heats didn’t happen as often or took as long. Sadly, Donald wasn’t able to buy Louie any suppressants to help with his heat with how many times he gets laid off from a job. Louie proved to handle his heat, even if it was excruciating. The young duck explained how there is this fiery heat in the pit of his stomach and this constant need of something (or someone) to help reduce the pain. His heat usually happened at the end of the month, every 2 months, lasted four days and needed one more day to recover. He was always crabby and quiet afterword. Aside from the heats, having an Omega around is surprisingly enjoyable. Omegas are known to have sweeter scents than the other dynamics. Having Louie’s sweet scent mixed with his brothers scents was always a treat whenever he came home from a hard day of work. It helped lessen his worry over his boys because they are always together.

Donald had hoped that when his uncle offered them his place to stay in, he wouldn’t have to worry as much anymore. Because his uncle could help take care of the boys. But now that they are in this situation, he wasn’t so sure. His uncle wasn’t moving an inch and he hadn’t even blinked yet. Which is kind of alarming. The boys were so excited when the richest duck in the world offered them a place to stay. They would be devastated if the duck said otherwise now. Especially Louie. He doesn’t think Louie would recover from the fact that his great uncle basically cast them off just because he is an Omega. The young Alpha had to force back a growl as he thought of how he would tell the boys the tragic news. He even bet his entire bank account that Webby would be shocked by the news as well. He could only hope that this won’t be the case as he waited for his uncle to move.

Scrooge McDuck was, for a better word, speechless. No one was able to put him in this state. Well, not just anyone. There just happened to be one other Omega in his lifetime aside from Webbigail. The Omega was Glittering Goldie O’Glit. No matter how hard the old Alpha tried, he just couldn’t forget about her. When they first met, her scent was all he could think about. His heart managed to grab hold of his mind and kept these feelings locked up. Every time she popped out of nowhere near his treasure, his heart fluttered with joy and yet he always bared his fangs at her. The Omega always somehow managed to be one step ahead of him in his endeavor towards gold. Yes, the female Omega was nothing but trouble. But, that is how he thought of family at one point. If his heart manage to open to his old rival and housekeepers granddaughter, who's to say that he could open up to his great-nephew? After all, the child looked up to him. If he were to cast out his family just because he was an Omega, it could come with catastrophic consequences. Not only to the Omega male but too young Webbigail as well. They both adored him. Diminishing their spirit would be devastating. 

He did not want to think about the consequences of his actions if he did so, as he looked toward his nephew. The older duck jumped a bit in surprise from the young Alpha’s expression. Donald was starting to snarl at his uncle and looked like he was ready to pounce him if he moved an inch. His eyes blazing a fire that said “If you hurt the boys, I hurt you.”  
After seeing that look, there was only one thing that finally needed to be said about all this, “I donae need ta worry then.” He smiled and looked at his nephew. Donald lowered his stance and squawked out a “huh?” Scrooge released more of his licorice scent into the room in hopes that it still had a soothing effect on the younger Alpha. When Donald was younger the older Alpha would release that scent to calm his niece and nephews whenever they were upset and that usually did the trick. Donald’s shoulders sagged as he took in the familiar scent that reminded him of his childhood. His hopeful eyes glued on his rich uncle as he awaited a proper answer.

“I donae need ta worry because the lad will always be with his family,” Scrooge responded as he stood straighter and walked toward the sailor. Donald gaped at the older Alpha as his wing patted his shoulder. Scrooge smirked at Donald as his feathers brushed him and then gently pushed him to the side with his cane so that he could get out the door. Scrooge used to think the family was nothing but trouble. But after their adventure to the lost city of Atlantis, he had missed that trouble. When he raised Donald and his sister there was always trouble with the twins. He would never admit to Donald that he missed those days. Now that his great-nephews are in his life, he doesn’t have too. If the triplets cause trouble, that’s fine. If Louie’s Omega status causes trouble, that’s fine. Scrooge McDuck welcomes the trouble. Because he knows he has his family with him. He hopes that the young Omega realizes this as well. The thought soon left his mind as he started hearing tiny webbed feet racing up into the hallway from the foyer while he trudges down to get his afternoon tea.

The younger Alpha stood in the study his beak still gaping at nothing. Voices of his kids echoing in the halls as they played a game that allowed them to explore the mansion more. At one point, one child in blue ran past the opened door, laughing for his brothers to catch up. A blur of pink, red, and green ran by the study in hot pursuit of the blue. It was until the Alpha couldn’t smell the children in the hallway anymore is when his mind seemed to process what the rich duck said to him. His mind was in shock but slowly turned to relief as he doesn’t need to worry so much anymore now. For now, his only concern was to make sure the kids don’t get lost or hurt exploring the mansion, as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie contemplates on the surprises he has to deal with being an Omega and with his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to explain more of the dynamics without getting into erotica or anything like that like how most fanfictions end up going (if I do one, I will make a separate story just for that stuff), so that I don’t have to change the rating. You readers seem to like this type anyway so I’m going to try my best and keep this. Remember!! This is my version of Omegaverse so some things may seem different to others who have read/write Omegaverse.  
> Side Note: Sorry that this took so long to post. I was trying to get the information out right and actually think of a plot to do for this chapter.

In Calisota, and everywhere else in their world, there are three unique dynamics. The Alpha, the Beta, and the Omega. Beta’s are the dividing line for Alpha’s and Omega’s. They have similar attributes to the other two dynamics. However, a Beta will never have the animalistic drive that the other two dynamics have. The Alpha is a dominant species. They are tough, diligent, industrious, energetic, keen, driven, and ambitious; everything that the McDuck clan is. While that is true, there is one family member that is not. Louie Duck is an Omega. It’s really hard to tell at first that the young duckling is an Omega. He has similar attributes to his family and his scent gets mingled with theirs, so it’s hard to tell at first glance.   
The family doesn’t know too much about Omega’s. Even the triplets know little from their school. Donald did his best to raise them and help them understand their second genders. Huey is a very studious duckling at such a young age. As the official older brother, he felt it was his duty to try and help his siblings and learn all that he could about these dynamics and add it to his JWG. Instead of learning about it, Dewey would rather take action whenever he needed to. Dewey was never as smart as his brothers and his action spoke louder than words. So whenever the need came, he would just let his instincts take over. Louie never felt the drive that his brothers felt and wasn’t textbook smart or act on instincts, type of person. He likes to look at every angle to predict how a situation will play out so that he could try and take control. So far, there were only a couple of surprises in his life. One, was when he presented as an Omega. The other was when they found out that Scrooge McDuck was their great uncle. Third, was when he had an early heat. (He is positive that the list will get longer with his family)

After their first adventure to the lost city of Atlantis, uncle Donald talked with the boys to explain about the rest of his family. They found out many things about Scrooge and about their Alphan heritage. How the family relied on hard work and self-discipline. Louie had to suppress a groan at the statement. He figured that once moving into his rich great uncle’s rich mansion that they wouldn’t have to worry about expenses or bills that his uncle had to always work for and live a rich carefree life of no worries. Did he forget to mention that his great uncle is rich?

Because of that thought, he spent the first few nights leisurely laying around the mansion and watching tv. However, his great uncle happened to walk in on him and was disappointed in the fact that his nephew was just laying around the house. So he brought him to his office and taught him the ways of a good day's hard work. 

Hard work indeed.

During any other adventure, Louie would be motivated by the prospect of treasure or gold at the end. Instead, he was pushed to not get into trouble by his uncle because he used his dime to get some Pep. So his great dime chase had commenced. Throughout his little adventure, he had a side thought of how his brothers enjoyed these types of adventures. He knew Dewey liked them for the adrenaline and Huey for the knowledge of something new. For Louie, it was always just the treasure. Yet, this adventure was an issue, not excitement. At the end of it all, his uncle seemed to know that he messed up. But had also fixed his problem. He explained the idea of how accomplishment feels like when you worked for it. That was what it was always like for him on his adventures. And what it felt like when he got his number one dime. So that dime that the duckling had to chase was his reward for learning the value of a hard day's work.

After that adventure is when Louie learned to appreciate the adventures a little more. As well as learning more about his great uncle and his views on their second genders. Which happened to let them get closer as they started to be more opened to talking about their different dynamics.

Following that conversation, is when Scrooge talked more with Donald to learn more about how to live with an Omega. As well as dealing with the duckling once his heats come. They knew it came at the end of the month, but the day that it starts is always off. Which ended up being an early heat on one of their newest adventures. It was definitely a surprise for all when it came. It freaked everyone out so much that Louie couldn’t be annoyed with them like he usually does because he wasn’t prepared for it. With all the pressure of survival and being completely terrified the entire time of the recent adventure, he must have triggered it earlier than planned. That was another surprise Louie had to deal with. 

Although he should have noticed the signs for it sooner...

He was eating quesadillas with his brothers and Webby as they explained their stories while separated. Scarfing down slice after slice. His orange beak started to drip yellow cheese as he swallowed down a bite and reached for another piece. He started to lose track after his third slice. Normally, he doesn’t eat this much. But his stomach was turning with butterflies, he figured it was from running away from Toth-Ra so much. Now that was the scariest thing he faced in their adventures so far. Not to mention he almost gave himself up to the God. His beak munched on another chunk of a quesadilla.

The green-clad duck flinched when his immediate older brother jumped up on the table to boast about the dance moves he had the mummies do. Louie narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Dewey as he grabbed the box of quesadillas closer to him so they wouldn’t get squashed by the blue-clad duck. The eldest brother in red glanced at Louie as he grabbed yet another slice and stuffed it in his beak. The cap-wearing triplet raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother, “That’s your fifth slice, are you that hungry?”. Louie had grabbed the fifth slice, hovering in front of his beak when he heard his eldest brother ask. His eyes glanced at him and could smell the worry emitting from his scent glands. Louie scoffed a little, “well considering I was running for my life so that I wouldn’t be at the mercy of the Sun God Toth-Ra, ya I’m pretty hungry! You better grab a slice while you can bro.” he said as he pushed the box a bit closer to Huey. Only four slices remaining in the single box they gathered before the residences of the pyramid could consume them.

Huey quickly grabbed a slice as he shoved the box toward Webby. The female Omega ignored the offer and stood up to match the moves Dewey performed. Their scents blended together as a soothing smell of wet grass and ice as they danced on the table. Louie was licking his fingers from the greasy cheese as their great uncle came over to them, followed by Launchpad. “Well kids, are ye bellies full, or do ye need more burritos?” Scrooge grumbled as he glared a bit at Launchpad who was stuffing his maw with another burrito blissfully unaware.

Dewey and Webby jumped off the table and grinned at the older Alpha. “Nope! We’re good!”, said Webby. Huey just finished the slice that he managed to keep from his youngest brother and gave a thumbs-up as he was still chewing. Louie grabbed the box that had the leftover three slices of quesadillas, closed the box, and tucked it under his arm to bring with him. Scrooge nodded and readjusted his hat, “Right, well let’s get a move on then.” The kids and Launchpad waddled after the older duck as they sauntered inside the Sunchaser.

They sat in their respective seats as Louie opened his box and once again, munched into a piece. Huey tilted his head at his little brother with concerned eyes. Dewey and Webby started singing Stand Out as a duet while doing the dance to it. Once Louie finished the piece, he stretched his arms and yawned. “Man, I’m beat,” he commented as he placed the box next to his feet on the floor. His body sunk lower in his seat as he grabbed his green cell phone. The light shined his face as it made his eyes glisten to show how tired he was from the yawn. In the pit of his stomach, the butterflies made their own dance known once again to him and he gripped his phone, “Ugh, maybe I ate too much…”

The butterflies started to cramp up a bit as he sunk lower in his seat. Louie made a small whimper as he slid down and put his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes shut. He set his phone back in his pocket and wrapped his arms around his legs as he willed for the cramps to go away. Dewey and Webby stopped their choreography and closed their beaks when they heard the whimper. They glanced at the male Omega. Huey got up from his seat with narrowed eyes as he set his wing on his brother’s forehead. The blue-clad triplet walked next to his younger brother and leaned down so his beak was near his neck. His beak opened so he could get a good scent of him. His earthy rain smell and sweet vanilla were not as strong as he thought. “Hmm, you don’t feel warm…” muttered Huey as he lowered his wing. Dewey sighed and nuzzled his little brother’s neck to mix his scent into his own to give him some comfort. “I better not be! That’s next week.” Louie mumbled as he nuzzled back. “I’m sure it’s either eating too many quesadillas or the fact that you were being chased by a God earlier,” Dewey commented as he ruffled Louie’s feathers gently. “You better not ‘pull anymore Louie’s’ for a while,” Huey smirked and used his fingers as quote signs as Louie grumbled and pulled his hood over his head. “Hey, I’m just teasing!” Huey said as he put his wing on his youngest brother’s shoulder. “Meh, whatever.” the kids managed to hear Louie grumble out with his beak wedged in his arms. “Let him rest you guys, it was pretty rough for him back there,” said Webby as she pointed with her thumb at the window that showed the pyramid as a tiny speck. That was Louie’s cue as he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. The other kids asked Launchpad to bring out the tv to watch Darkwing Duck until they got home.

They were two episodes in Darkwing Duck when the brothers smelled something sweet. It was a strong mint and vanilla smell like when you would walk into a candy store. The brothers were surprised to smell the mint. They were always able to hide Louie’s Omega smell with their own scents. So instead of his rain, mint, and vanilla scent, it was a mixture of his brothers which ended up as dirty rain and vanilla. 

The older brothers gave each other panicked looks and took a glance at Webby. Her eyes widened and had already ran to the front of the plane to alert Scrooge and Launchpad. 

Huey and Dewey made a beeline to their little brother as he started to pant and fidget in his sleep. The red and blue clad brothers were by his side and Huey felt his forehead once more while Dewey gently nuzzled Louie’s neck to try and calm him. Louie whimpered and opened his eyes awake to their touch but immediately closed them due the pain of the cramps in his stomach. He tried stretching his hoodie down his stomach more to try and cover his body. Huey grimaced and removed his hand. Too warm. Too soon. This was definitely his heat. But he wasn’t supposed to have it until next week. The older triplet looked towards the middle child. Dewey released some of his wet grass scent around his brother Their sweeter scents always seemed to help Louie in a way.

A calm licorice scent wafted around the ducklings, the scent overlapping the younger Alpha’s, as their great uncle approached the scene. Webby fiddles with her fingers as she looks toward her fellow Omega with anxious eyes as she waddled next to the older Alpha. The younger two Alpha’s relaxed a bit as they stared at Scrooge.

Scrooge was fully aware of how protective the two Alpha’s were of their Omega brother during times like these. When Webby had to come and get him to help Louie, he had let his licorice scent carry toward the children to try and calm them. With his soothing scent somewhat distracting the children, Scrooge had knelt down to the Omega in pain. He put his wing gently on his cheek to get Louie’s attention. The green-clad triplet squinted his eyes at the Alpha. The hot pain in his stomach blinding his vision of his great uncle. Louie shrugged the hand off and leaned more into Dewey to find his comforting wet grass scent in his scent glands. Dewey proceeded to tilt his head to the side to let his brother have more access to his neck where his scent glands resided. The older Alpha frowned as his gesture was rejected. Huey gazed at him as he grabbed his brother's hand and commented, “he doesn’t even let uncle Donald touch him either. Only us.” Scrooge nodded his head as he saw how easy it was for him to grab the Omega’s hand. “We should be home soon so the lad can get into his nest.” The Alpha stood up and took a few steps back to give the kids some space. Huey nodded and rubbed his scent glands against his brother's shoulder as he felt him squeeze his hand tightly in pain. Louie’s toes curled and crossed his legs tightly together as he felt the fire getting deeper in his stomach. He groaned and hid his face in the crook of his immediate older brother's neck. 

Staring at his youngest nephew was a painful scene to watch. Especially when there wasn’t anything he could do but to try and get them home safely. 

After they crash-landed at McDuck manor, Dewey was carrying Louie on his back. By this point, the youngest duckling was drenched in sweat. His legs were wrapped tightly around his brother's waist and toes curled, as well as his fingers gripped the blue shirt of his shoulders and his head still buried in Dewey’s neck. Huey raced ahead into the mansion to get to their bedroom. It was Huey’s job to make sure Louie’s nest was good for his heat and it was Dewey’s job to make sure Louie gets to his nest. With all the pain the green triplet endures, it’s hard for him to stand and make it to his nest.

Huey climbs the ladder to his top bunk and grabs his red blanket. Hops down toward the middle bed and fetches the blue blanket and lands on the floor. He places the blankets on each side of the bottom bed. He really wants to try and add more blankets and make it more plump, but knew that Louie would end up pushing them to the sides because it would get too hot for him. Normally with nests for Omega’s, can range anywhere from blankets to clothes. Louie thought it was gross to keep his family’s clothes in his nest all the time and used the blankets instead. If the Omega is not mated then they make a nest that has their families scents mixed in. Louie felt more comfortable with just his brother's blankets around him. Of course, he’s tried having Donald, Scrooge, and even Webby’s blankets in his nest, but it just felt too crowded and too much. The scents ended up overwhelming him during his heats.

Huey looked at Louie’s bed a bit longer, debating if he should add another pillow when he heard the door open. Webby had opened the door for Dewey as he trudged in carrying an exhausted Louie. Their poor younger brothers panting was muffled in Dewey’s shoulder and gripped him like a lifeline. 

As Dewey placed the Omega on the bottom bunk. Louie moaned, annoyed that he was pulled away from his brother’s scent. He scented the air to find his brothers again since his eyes were closed from the searing pain in his body. The pain started from his stomach and made it around his body. The cramps intensified as well. He flinched as a cramp pinched the inside of his lower stomach. As he flinched, his wings brushed against something soft and he could smell the familiar ink and oil of his siblings. He cradled the blankets that Huey provided for him.

The two young Alpha’s and female Omega quickly walked out of the boy's room to give the male Omega privacy.   
Once they closed the door to the bedroom, Huey and Dewey nodded to each other. The red triplet sat on the floor in front of the door and grabbed his JWG from his hat to keep himself occupied. The blue triplet ushered Webby away and explained their routine to his friend. How they take turns “protecting” Louie by staying by the room day and night. Webby thought it was ridiculous since the mansion is the safest place she knows. 

As they walked down to the foye, they overheard Scrooge telling Donald that Launchpad had to go home because he ended up getting his rut once they landed. Continued to say that their pilot happened to get a whiff of Louie when Dewey bolted out of the plane to get to his nest. The latter narrowed his eyes and felt his feathers bristle with the thought of one of his best friends smelling his brother like that. His scent glands released a thick gust of his oil scent whirled around the room and made his presence known. He gritted his teeth and thought if Launchpad had taken more action on the brothers to get to Louie somehow... Dewey would never forgive him.

The young Alpha flinched when he felt a wing on his shoulder and saw his uncle Donald. He gripped his shoulder in reassurance and released his melon scent to envelope Dewey’s oil. Dewey sighed and shook his head from those bad thoughts then smiled up at his uncle. Donald glanced at Webby, “Make sure you keep an eye on these boys for us.” The female Omega grinned up at the older Alpha, “Of course!”

Of course, Webby would be constantly worrying over Louie during his heat, but for now, she had to keep an eye on his brothers so that they don’t overwhelm themselves in the prospect of keeping their Omega brother out of danger. And she would make sure that they stay out of danger.

With the children so occupied, a week managed to bypass them. How they realized it was a week was when the door to the boy's bedroom was slammed open and out came a grumpy Louie. The Omega waddled past his animated brothers as they became inquisitors about how he was doing at that very moment. He charmed their interest in him by muttering out that he was fine, just tired and hungry. That was one of the many downsides of having heats, was that you were so focused on it, that it was hard to take care of yourself and eat and drink.

It was pretty much the same routine as on the houseboat, but with more help from family. But this time he didn’t worry about his brothers as much because he knew Webby had looked out for them.

Getting downstairs, he sat at his respective spot at the table and was immediately pampered with porridge from Mrs. Beakley. She smiled down at him as a greeting and walked off to finish the dishes in the kitchen. Louie grabbed his spoon to dig in as he heard his great uncle set his newspaper down.

“Feeling better now that you are getting food in ye system lad?”, the aged Alpha asked his nephew. The duckling nodded his head since he had his first bite of food in a whole week. But before Louie could even finish his breakfast, his uncle had to make an announcement.

“Now as Louie was defeating his heat the entire week, I’ve been making some plans!”, the old Alpha said delightedly as he looked at his kids. All the kids gasped in excitement, except Louie. The Alpha grabbed his can and climbed to the top of the table to add more dramatic effect, “To climb the impossible summit of Mt. Neverrest!”. Huey, Dewey, and Webby all cheered at the idea of an immediate adventure after their long week.

Everyone turned towards the male Omega when they heard a thunk. Louie had face planted on the table (thankfully not in his porridge so he could finish eating it). A groan escaped his beak as he dreaded the idea of having the move around so soon.  
Sadly, that was another surprise he would just have to deal with. But thankfully, his family will be around to help each other out. Even if he has to follow this crazy old Alpha up this mountain of doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofta! This was a long one. Took me forever too! I had to keep deleting and adding more things to this story because I either had too much information or not enough. I still don't feel very happy about explaining some of the stuff. But at the same time, I think it turned out nicely.


	3. Only Child Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Child Day! It's similar to the episode except Louie does make a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I wanted to try and explain more the scents and bonds. Scenting is like communicating through expression, releasing a certain scent can determine the emotion. Bonds are a family scent where you can kind of talk through by saying simple things like, “are you ok?”, “I’m mad at you.”, “where are you?”.

S1E16 Only Child Day!  
  
A young Omega duckling walked up the steps of the tower to his shared bedroom. A pleased sigh escaping his beak as he played his plan for the day inside his head, relieved that the day has finally come. This glorious, once in a lifetime, made-up holiday day. This acclaimed holiday that his immediate older brother, Dewford Duck, finally managed to hack into their eldest brother's tablet to declare that this day may finally be the day they have been waiting for… Only Child Day!  
  
The duckling squealed in delight as he started to skip up the last few steps. Once he got to the top, his head darted around, double-checking that no one had watched that he just did a ‘Webby thing’.   
  
Speaking of the other Omega, his eyes landed on his bedroom door just down the hall as she, too, squealed about something. Then the security bot that their uncle got, flew right past him in a hurry to get away from the cheery duckling. As Louie was about to shrug and approach his door alongside his red-clad brother, coming from the opposite direction, he could feel a pang of panic waft through his scent glands. 

That was the triplets bond.

And that was Dewey’s panic.  


Huey and Louie ran to their door and poked their heads in to take a peek. Normally, Dewey is able to get out of things that require adventuring and fighting, especially if Webby is with him. However, they saw Webby had pinned Dewey to the floor demanding what happened to Dewey as he struggled to get out of her grip.  
  
The brothers answered his bond call and pulled him away from Webby. Although it ended up being her letting him go and Dewey crashing into his brothers on the floor.  
  
“Thank you, good samaritans. You restored my faith in the kindness of _random strangers_.” Dewey said cheekily as he emphasized the last two words to prove that he is making this holiday true. Huey rolls his eyes and crosses his arms as he scolds him, “Not even one hour in and your stupid Only Child Day has already almost gotten one of us killed!” he sighed and was about to continue when Webby asked what he was talking about. “It’s a beautiful holiday!”, proclaimed the middle triplet. “That he made up!!”, Huey stressed more towards Dewey as he and Louie stood up from the floor. “Where for a WHOLE DAY we get to be SIBLING FREE and do all the AMAZING things that an ONLY CHILD gets to do!!!”, out of excitement he lifted Webby up and twirled her around to add more significance to his explanation of this extraordinary day.  
  
Not getting down from his cloud nine, he continues, “To make our marks on the world!”. His little brother leans in, just as thrilled, “Not have to answer to ANYONE!”, jumping on the cloud with him. The only one staying on the ground is the eldest triplet--that would like to _stay_ as triplets. “Be horribly alone…” Huey says as he feels himself getting deeper in the ground and his brothers getting higher up. “FOR ONCE!!!”Dewey yells as he and Louie continue to jump on the cloud.   
  
Coming back to reality, Huey grabs out his tablet that fits snug with his JWG under his hat, “He’s been threatening to do it for YEARS. But I never thought he could get into my password-protected-sibling-calendar.” Tilting the electronic device to show the others, Dewey says, “I have my ways~”. Showing the sibling calendar with their trademark colors to show each of them having their own days planned by lots of discussions and compromising between the three. Right below the blue is a blank space where the duckling in blue took action and circled the area on the tablet using a marker, as to both prove and annoy his older brother. Which worked, because of both the “holiday” and messing up Huey’s tablet.

Louie looks at his older brothers in amusement as Huey starts to rant about how he needs them both on a JW cooking event. Webby looks at each of the boys as the younger two groans about not wanting to join Huey. 

Her confused gaze lands on Louie. Pretending to be all superior and higher-up he declares, “Well, as the now SOLE heir to Scrooge’s fortune, I can finally make friends with Doofus Drake! The richest kid in Duckburg! He only mingles with other obscenely rich heirs so…” he fidgets with the collar of his sweater acting like there’s a tie there.   
  
“What a snob.”  
  
“He’s the worst.”  
  
The Omega male gasps dramatically, “You see the judgment that I have to live with?! Well today, your heartless criticism can’t deny me my dream of being shamelessly spoiled!!!”. His hands clasped together and eyes closed, dreaming about the rich kid's house not too far from the mansion. His rain scent hugging the air around him in excitement as he continues daydreaming.  
  
“What are you going to do Dewey?”, curiously Webby asks the middle triplet. He jumps a little at the question and sticks his beak in the air and says, “I don’t have to explain myself to you, I am an ONLY CHILD!!”  
  
“I don’t get why you’re doing this!” Webby says as she’s a bit disturbed by this idea and makes her concern known, “isn’t being a triplet awesome?”. She gestures to the boys. Pleased to know that he isn’t the only one, Huey thanks her for proving _his_ point about not having this crazy holiday.  
  
Really wanting this holiday to happen, Dewey continues, “Who are you again, _sassy stranger_??” Huey stands his ground and makes his mud and ink scent engulf their room, hoping to overwhelm his brothers and points at Dewey, “the brother you rudely take for granted!” He turns and grabs the youngest. “Right Louie?!” The green-clad duck blinks at his brother a bit dazed from the sudden jerk forward. The middle child marches to the other side of the duck to grab his free arm, “This random passerby clearly loves Only Child Day!”. He tightens his grip on his brother's hoodie sleeve and makes his wet grass and oil scent known as well, “right Louie, or w-whoever you are?!” Both of the Alpha’s scents battle for dominance in the room. Webby takes a couple of steps back and tries to hold her breath in so she doesn’t inhale the intense scents of the two Alphas. Ignoring the fact that their trademark vanilla scent isn’t there.  
  
Feeling overwhelmed by the agitation in their bond and the fact that they are making him choose sides, Louie breaks down and complains that he just wants to use the rich kid for his infinity pool and basically acting like he never gets anything type of attitude. He flings out of his brother's grip and dramatically runs to the corner of the room and cries for them to stop arguing. Instead, his brother's argument escalated into a fight and the red and blue ducklings started to hit each other. “And THIS is why we need Only Child Day!”  
  
~~~  
  
The young Omega that ‘is now the sole heir to his uncle's fortune’ was walking down the hill a ways from his mansion with a skip in his step as he readjusted the tie of his suit once more. His green suit is a few shades lighter than his signature hoodie color to make him look sharper. With a proud smile, he reaches the front door of the richest kid in Duckburgs house and rings the doorbell. He sees a butler answered the door and Louie introduces himself hoping that he is able to get in thanks to the Only Child Day. He glances to the side as he spots a recently broken pillar and double-checks to make sure that this is indeed Doofus Drake's mansion. The butler confirms his suspicion and leads the young duckling inside and proceeds to climb into an elevator, explaining that this section is the servant's quarters.  
  
Once the ‘ding’ of the elevator door opened, the Omega gasped as his senses started working overtime to process everything in the room. There was a vast collection of arbitrary toys and games. On one side of the room was a really long tunneled twisty slide with many planets and stars hanging from the tree branches. The other side of his vision was a small bowling alley and a few bowling balls connected to it. On the side of it was a vast selection of video games sorted out like how an arcade would look, except with these you wouldn’t need to place coins inside for it to start. In front of the machines was the infinity pool that the duckling was excited for. It even had a long slide connected to it (it even looked longer than the twisty slide). And when you look up, you see a roller coaster that loops around the mansion/treehouse in a single cart made for four. In other words, it’s a child's dream home.   
  
Louie slowly walks into the area as he gazes around the room with his beak opened in astonishment. Snapping out of his stunned gaze, he flinched as the butler leaned towards him to whisper a message, “No one says no to Master Doofus… _NO ONE…”._ Louie watched the butler leave backward into the elevator with a bemused expression, not knowing what to make of that. Was that a warning? Was it a threat? He’s been on too many adventures with his family to figure out what is right and wrong, however, this was rather puzzling. The way the butler said those words was like telling him to watch out for the young billionaire. Which got him confused because most of the rich ducks in Duckburg that didn’t revolve around his uncle were poised and professional in their business to riches. Whatever the reason, he just hopes he can get along with the other duck long enough to use his infinity pool.  
  
He was about to get closer to the pool when the young billionaire slipped down the tunnel slide and got right into the other duck's personal space. The omega quickly took a step back and tried not to shudder at the other male's scent. Which was coffee, gas, and a hint of apples Alpha.  


Louie isn’t too surprised that the other kid is an Alpha. There is a sort of pattern that he noticed with rich people, that they are all Alpha’s. Looking at the Alpha, he seems kind of nonchalant, like Louie in away. And the fact that he is getting everything that he wants and is an Alpha, is basically a better version of Louie (except for the looks, of course, the kid has a literal ice cream cup on his head).

After the Alpha got done drinking his ice cream from his head, he glanced at Louie. Louie noticed the gesture and quickly introduced himself as the ‘only’ heir of the McDuck clan family fortune like before. Yet, as he was talking, the Alpha continued again to sip through the long straw. The Omega was a bit confused as to why he wasn’t introducing himself as well and continued to explain that since they are so much alike, they should try and get to know one another. But as he was talking, he saw the other kids' face slowly get red as he continued to swallow the treat. His eyes widened in alarm and was about to ask if he was ok when the Alpha started to yell. Taking a step back in shock the Alpha explained that it was a brain freeze.

It’s a bit unnerving that this Alpha is acting strange like this. Even Glomgolds weirdness wasn’t as daunting as this kid. And Louie only met him for a few seconds.   
  
Making a motion to extend the waist of his pants open, the Alpha looked down inside it. Alarmed and disturbed, Louie was at the elevator buttons within seconds, vigorously pressing the down button to get away from this weird Alpha.   


“Friend present.”, Louie heard the Alpha say. He turned his head and saw the other kid holding a small box open with a gold bracelet inside. Louie wasn’t sure what to make of this. He guessed the Alpha got the box out of his pants, but to stretch it out like that, he would never know (and didn’t want to). He took a few brave steps forward, “Oh. For me?” asked, stunned. “I like to play with my friends.” Doofus explained. Louie has never been given such a gift. Not even from his family. He was still a bit disturbed that it came out of the Alpha’s pants and had to make a decision soon. His eyes roamed around the amusement park-like tree house and answered by grabbing the bracelet and putting it on. They shook hands as if they sealed a deal and started playing in the billionaire's house. 

~  
  
After the whole day of playing with almost everything in the treehouse, especially the infinity pool, Louie figured it was time to take pictures with the kid as if they were at an amusement park. Taking the pictures out of the slot, he noticed that the Alpha wasn’t in most of the pictures. Except for the last one. He saw Doofus… _sniffing_ him? As he asked himself that, he felt his feathers stand on end as the other kid started sniffing him again. Louie flinched and fell to the floor out of shock.   
  
Doofus jumped out of the photobooth, grabbing the curtain and wrapped it around him like a blanket, “You seem stressed.” he said as he turned around and skipped toward the open elevator, “come with me!”  
  
Louie got up, not sure what else to do, and followed the young billionaire into the elevator. Standing in close proximity with the Alpha was a little perplexing. Being trapped in a small compartment, so close to the Alpha, made the Omega smell the other kids' scent again. Smelling his strong coffee smell with a hint of apple made his heart flutter in a weird way than before. It was a strange calming smell that was conflicting to the taller boy's personality. His strong scent was making the Omega more relaxed, like when they were playing. Not realizing his body was so tense, he relaxed by adding his rain scent to hover around the coffee smell. The elevator room started to smell like early morning coffee as you watch the dew, from last night's rainfall, evaporate as the sun rises from your dining room table with a warm breakfast ready for you. The scent made Louie sigh as he felt comfort in the aroma. Almost as comforting as when he’s snuggled with his brothers as they scent each other. At the thought, he took a glance at the Alpha, but quickly looked away and shook his head at the idea. They just met that day! Why would he want to scent a stranger?! The rich Alpha would sure freak out at the sudden question, kick him out of his treehouse, and ban him from ever returning! However, as the Omega was thinking about these things, the Alpha took a peek at the smaller boy next to him. Then the elevator beeped to gain their attention that they have made it to the bottom floor of Doofus’s destination.   
  
The young Alpha quickly scampered off so the Omega wouldn’t catch his eye and went behind one of his treasures. Louie was speechless when he stepped out of the elevator, completely forgetting his fluttering heart and their combined smells going away. His eyes darting around, yet, another amazing room. Filled with artifacts and expensive treasures. Now don’t get the words treasure and uncle Scrooge’s treasures mixed up. Scrooge’s treasure’s can consist of his number one dime all the way to some shiny golden object at the end of an adventuring death trap (cave/mountain/tunnel/underwater/etc.) obstacle that could be used to help his business and Duckburg or end up being a curse or too dangerous to use and get locked away somewhere in his office. These treasure’s that this younger Alpha has, are normal expensive treasures such as paintings and statues. But still very impressive.  
  
Louie’s beak was agape once more as he walked down one aisle to look at all the objects as if it were a museum. “This is where I come to blow off steam.” The smaller male duckling jumped a bit as he saw his new friend's head obscured by a glass bowl. They continued down the aisle as Louie asked about the individual objects standing neatly on their respected pillars throughout the room. Bewildered at the thought of this kid having these expensive instruments and continued to lift one up so the duckling could examine it. Baffled at the sight of him touching such a thing and then-- _BREAKING IT?!_  
  
“What are you doing?! Aren’t you afraid you’ll get caught?!” Louie asked, his hands against his head ruffling his feathers in a shocking way. With a callous attitude, Doofus walked across the room to another object that looked like a diamond ceramic egg on a pedestal. “Meh…” he said as he used his foot to knock it over so carelessly. It crashed on the floor in pieces. Watching the other boy push the pedestal over with his Alphan strength, Louie put his hand under his beak in a thoughtful way, realizing something, “Of course… Real wealth is not caring if people think you're crazy, because they can’t stop you anyway!” he cheered at the end of his response. After saying that, many realizations accrued to him. Glomgold always acting the way he does (aside from his obsession at besting Scrooge). His uncle Gladstone’s carefree attitude. And Goldie O'Gilt mischievous ways to always get what she wants in the end.  
  
After his conclusion, Doofus handed him a golden fireplace poker for him to use to break stuff as well. A sly grin adorned the Omega’s face and he ran around with his Alphan friend, cutting paintings and breaking vases. Running around as if it were a game to them.  
  
Towards the end of their tomfoolery, the kids met in the middle of the room and high-fived each other, with Louie smiling up at Doofus and the former grinning down. Regardless of the gesture, the feeling of their palms lingered. Louie’s hand tightened on the goldenrod in his other hand as the taller male made a bold move and intertwined their fingers. Out of alarm, Louie released his brother’s main vanilla scent as a forewarning to the Alpha. His scent gushed around the Alpha as to warn him ‘ _I have brothers and an Alpha family so watch it!_ ’  
  
Before Doofus could do anything to react to his nervous friend, a tree crashed down in the corner of his mansion. Three occupants fell on the floor from the chopped tree with a loud thud. Startled, Louie jumped away from Doofus and dropped the goldenrod. His gaze landed on a small form dressed in a familiar Junior Woodchuck uniform. His eldest brother sits up and sees his youngest. “Louie!!” Huey beamed at the sight of one of his brothers. The Junior Woodchuck sprinted across the room and crashed into Louie in a tight hug. The duckling, usually dressed in red, unconsciously rubbed his scent glands on Louie’s shoulder. He was about to communicate through their bond when they heard a shriek flying down the hole in the roof. The blue security bot made a sudden halt which made the former fling off the machine and crash into the similar-looking ducklings.  
  
Louie’s eyes lit up at the sight of his immediate older brother. Looking back and forth at them, he grabbed them and engulfed them in a tight hug. Both of his brother's heads were perched in the crook of his neck, scenting each other as if they haven’t seen each other in over a month. “This was a stupid holiday…” muffled Dewey as he breathed in the familiar rain scent. Huey couldn’t help himself and said, “I told you so…” adding some playfulness in their bond, the brothers giggled at each other.   
  
Their merry moment came to a sudden halt when they each audibly gagged as they inhaled a strong gas smell. It drenched the entire room. Huey and Dewey flinched and covered their beaks as they tried not to cry from the intensity of the smell stinging their eyes. Louie froze as he looked up to the towering figure of his new Alphan friend shadow looming over him and his brothers. Doofus' back was turned to them and the Omega’s eyes widened as he realized that he was blocking the sight of the ducklings from the two Beagle boys and security bot.   
  
His beak fell open when the taller male screeched like earlier that day, but more like a war cry, and charged at the three opponents ahead of him. He jumped on the robot and pounded his own chest with another loud cry and then slammed his fists on top of the robot's head. First, there was a dent, but after a few poundings the dent broke and he stuck his fingers into the wiring of the machine and pulled on its cords. As the berserk Alpha was occupied with the machine, the two Beagle boys stomped over to the alarming triplets. Out of fear, Louie’s vanilla scent wafted around the room again, pushing the gas scent away. The frenzied Alpha paused at tugging more strings. His eyes ignoring the sparks flying around the robot and stared at his terrified friend.   
  
As soon as the tree fell and startled his new Omegan friend, rage had begun to build inside him for scaring his friend. The smaller male looked overjoyed to see the other two similar-looking ducks. It was obvious that the other dogs and robots were not friends. And no one would hurt his new friend! So he had charged at the robot first. But after smelling the strong vanilla hovering around the room like earlier, he knew his Llewellyn was in trouble. He snapped his gaze toward his friend as he heard the two Alphan ducklings growl and try to crawl backward away from the two taller villains.   
  
While they were being pushed backward, Louie tried reaching for his rod again to use to protect them somehow until he saw something fly across his sight. The blue, broken, security bot had been chucked towards the group and collided with the smaller Beagle boy who got shoved into his larger brother, who lost his balance for a second from the impact. Both dogs snarled with anger at the taller duck. Doofus was huffing with rage. His shoulders moving up and down as he breathed heavily from breaking the robot. Not even bothering to grab his own fireplace poker, he charged at the two intruders with a fist raised in the air.  
  
The triplets were stunned as they stayed on the ground and watched the brawl commence. Huey and Dewey looked at Louie in a silent question. Making sure that this is the duck they made fun of earlier that day. “That is Doofus Drake, my new… friend…”, the Omega said slowly as he was entranced by the fight in front of them.  
  
He knew that the young billionaire was indeed strong just by looking at his beefy stature and intense scent of gas and coffee. Even as a kid, he’s a type of Alpha you wouldn’t want to mess with. The butler’s earlier statement rang in his ears as he caught on to what the older man meant by. After carefully analyzingLouie let go of his rod and added a calming reassuring voice in his brother's bond and stood up. He started to slowly walk to the commotion. He remembered how calm it made him when his rain scent mixed with his friend's coffee smell in the elevator. He stayed a good few feet away from the scuffle and let his friend take a few more swings at the Beagle boys. Taking a confident breath, he released his rain scent as well as some of his mint. His heart pounded in his chest once more as he saw how the three occupants were slowing their movements as they smelled the air. Doofus remembered this smell in the elevator and took advantage of the moment and sucker-punched both Beagles, making them fall on their backs with a grunt. Wimpers could be heard from them as they tried to sit up. A growl was heard above them as Doofus looked down at them and bared his fangs. The Beagle boys both flinched. Not even in a second before they grabbed their tied up brother from the tree(who was screeching at everyone the whole time and several curse words that the kids weren’t supposed to hear yet.) and dashed out of the mansion.  


A sigh of relief could be heard from the Omega of the group as he watched the dogs run with their tails between their legs (if they had any). He looked behind to see his brother's eyes narrowed behind him. Louie tilted his head until his nose caught a whiff of the coffee smell he came to like. Then tan wings suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and the fingers laced together above his chest as he was tilted back to lean against a broad chest. Staring at those same hands he had touched earlier and the fact that he was leaning against an Alpha that was not one of his brothers made the fluttering in his heart return with vengeance. Thankfully, his feathers were able to hide his small blush as his rain mingled with the coffee fragrance again. Louie was about to open his beak to protest about personal space when the Alpha voiced his concerns, “I’m glad my friend is alright…”. The voice sounded small, which was unusual after hearing all of that yelling he did just moments ago. Louie was about to thank his new friend for saving him and his brothers, when the former spoke up with an awkward cough, “Um, we should probably head back and let Uncle Scrooge know that his new security bot went haywire and was destroyed.”.  
  
Doofus released his arms from around his new Omega friend as he gazed at the Junior Woodchuck. Not wishing to depart from the rain smell he’s come to enjoy as well. Dewey tried not to growl as he walked over to the young billionaire, “Ya. Hey, sorry about the damage buddy. It apparently gets pretty reckless when we are not all together…”, he said as he put his hand on the other Alpha’s shoulder and squeezed at the last part. The tan duck glanced at the blue duck and nodded. It was a hidden threat. Although he wouldn’t have to worry about that. He takes care of his friends.  


Louie rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and shoved Dewey away from his friend. “Knock it off, guys. He’s the one that saved your tail feathers after all!”, he smirked at their different expressions and then turned around to face Doofus. “Thank you, for that,” he said with a small smile. His wing brushed against his golden bracelet as he breathed in the coffee smell. Doofus nodded, “Aside from all of that, you… and your brothers… are welcomed back here to play.” he gestured with his wing to Louie and then to his brothers and then the door to the elevator. Louie nodded his head in agreement and took a few steps backward, “Well, ya, um… Thanks again, and I’ll let you know if we do come over again.”, he said a bit awkwardly. He knew he and his brothers should be getting back to their mansion before their uncles start calling and wondering where they were. “Don’t worry about the mess, my servants will take care of it.” Doofus finished with a smile and felt the awkwardness and started to walk off toward a door on the other end of the room.

Louie nodded and watched him head to the door. Taking a deep breath as his coffee scent walked off with him. He turned to face his brothers with a bemused expression. “Come on guys, before uncle Donald throws a fit,” he said as he grabbed his brother’s sleeves and dragged them out of his new billionaire's mansion/treehouse.  
  
As they walked out of the door, his brothers snapped out of their expressions and started ranting about how Louie was “ _too_ ” close to his new Alpha friend. During the rant, Webby had sprinted up to them, making sure they are back together and that she hasn’t lost them or something of the sort. Webby and Dewey started talking amongst themselves. Louie teased them by saying that he has a couple of hours of Only Child Day left and walked a bit faster ahead of them to head back to the mansion to do his own thing (probably watch some tv). Huey shouted his name and ran after him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the only reason why I did this, was because I wanted Louie and Doofus to end up as friends XD. Near the end when Doofus is fighting the robot and the Beagle Boys, he does the Tarzan thing, if you didn't know what that was. It was really hard to pick out Doofus's scents. At first, I thought about the coffee being syrup, but then I remembered the Lamp episode with his "syrup boat" and was like nerp!! 
> 
> Ok so to make it clear:  
> Glomgold=Alpha  
> Goldie=Omega  
> Gladstone=Alpha  
> Feathery=Alpha  
> Beaks=Beta  
> Graves=Alpha  
> And that's all I got so far...


	4. Secret Con Battle: New Guy VS Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's bond is tested when Huey finds a new “pet” that he brought home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me a while because in the end, I couldn't think of how Louie's speech should go or how to end it. So I'm sorry it took so long!

Louie continued to look at their closed bedroom door with a thoughtful expression after his eldest brother quickly ran out of their room with his torn hoodie. His musing was interrupted when his nose flared from a stench. His head turned to his immediate older brother. Dewey was on this kick of trying to beat a world record and wanted some help on finding which one that he could break. Of course, Louie took this to his advantage. One of the few chores that the kids had to do on their own was doing their own laundry. Louie hated anything that involved work, especially when he had two Alpha brothers that could be persuaded to do his half of the work with a slight twist of words. Thus, Dewey is busy practicing folding the rest of his hoodies as fast as he could to beat a certain time limit. The reason the Omega looked to his brother after smelling the foul smell was because with how fast he was going, you could see some sweat peaking through his feathers. Still, the smell wasn’t coming from his brother’s body odor. Usually when he perspiration, his scents flare around, as well as Huey’s. But Huey was obviously not in the room either.   
  


He narrowed his eyes around the room, looking for anything out of place. His orange beak opened to gain a better idea of where this strong smell is. His dark eyes looked upwards when he caught wind of the... ** _BIGFOOT_**?! Before he could process the creature climbing on their ceiling, Dewey waddled up to him with a discouraged look as he looked to his younger brother for consolation after not yet breaking a world record. After looking at the mirror image of each other, their attention was gained at their door opening to the third look alike brother. “What?!”, startled to have his brother's attention on him, “No, I didn’t do anything…” Huey chuckles a bit, “Nothing is going on!”. Louie looks at Dewey as he gives him a ‘are you kidding me’ side look and points to the ceiling, “So this _isn’t_ _your_ Bigfoot?” he asked sarcastically. All three kids look up to the creature that ends up waving down at them with an innocent expression. Dewey’s excitement comes back as he yells, “whaaaaooooooooat~?!” and grins at his older brother while Louie has his hand on his hip and thinks, ‘ _this should be good…_ ’  
  


At the end of Huey’s explanation, Louie crossed his arms and looked up in time to see his brother’s ‘new friend’ swing down and snatch his hoodie from him. The creature jumped down a ways from them and slipped on the torn sweater. Not quickly enough, Louie grabs the stretched hoodie as he complains about his now completely ruined hoodie and glares at the Bigfoot. With his ruined hoodie held tightly in his grasp, Louie was astounded as the giant creature burst into tears and shoulders hiccuping. A long finger pointing accusingly to the stupefied duckling with his beak hung open. Huey’s eyes narrowed at Louie’s outburst, “Look what you did! He’s so sensitive!”, he said as he rubbed the animal’s hand. Dewey follows in close and leans on the hairy creature to soothe him, “You are  _ family _ now.” The duckling on the other side of the room goans in annoyance. The duck in red looked toward him and explained how their uncle is on the hunt for something out of place in the mansion. Louie drops his hoodie, “which is  _ why _ we should hand him over! The last thing I need is for Scrooge snooping around finding any number of my devious, yet delightful, schemes…”, his wings were put together and put on his own devious expression. He chuckled a bit in his head at the well thought out plans for future schemes to be had. As the Omega was praising himself in his mind, he didn’t notice his older brothers giving each other a knowing look, “You mean all those schemes  _ we _ know about.” Huey commented. Self-assertiveness Dewey piped up, “Sure would be a shame if uncle Donald found out about that  _ charity _ he’s been donating to for the past three years.” and put his hands on his hips and looked at his brother with a smirk. “Hey! Louie’s kids takes uncle Donald’s donations for children in need. Children like me! Children exactly like me. It’s for me…”, Louie said as he pouts a little. The Bigfoot seemed to understand the situation and took action and started to make a begging face and moaned out a similar noise. Seeing that the Bigfoot also wants to stay Huey tries to make a deal with his youngest brother, “I promise I’ll fix your hoodie~!”. The Bigfoot leans closer to his new friend and makes his eyes bigger. Not seeing a way out, Louie gives in, “Fine! I’ll do it. For the  _ children _ !” He flaps a wing dramatically and crosses his arms, not liking where this is going already.   
  
Getting fed up already with the ‘new friend’ gaining all the attention from his brothers, Louie had to leave their room. He would have been fine if the beast was a normal pet like a dog or a cat. But this was a Bigfoot that his brothers adored. And Louie did not take that lightly. He didn’t see himself as a jealous duck. Nor would he ever admit it. Especially to his brothers. He trudges through the halls and tries to level out his scent so that no one will stop and ask if he was alright. He just needed some time to himself for a while and clear his head from this new annoyance. As he turned a corner, he saw pink and gray in his line of vision. The two female ducks were crouched as they looked behind their corner out of Louie’s sight. Dark chocolate and cotton candy wafted through the hallway as they darted quickly around the corner. Louie figured Webby found another adventure to do with Lena instead of staying in her room all day. He kept a side note to ask the other Omega about it later and continued the opposite way to the kitchen.   
  
He grumbles as he opens the fridge to look for his pep, hoping it would calm his nerves. If it doesn’t, then the second best bet would be to head over to Doofus’s house and try to relax in his pool. It has been a few days since he’s been over there. But as he scanned the contents in the fridge, he couldn’t find his prized soda. As he searched for the familiar cans, he heard loud crunching coming from the pantry door across the kitchen. Normally the only noises he would hear from there is their uncle Donald squawking about getting himself stuck in there a few times and still hasn’t figured a way out. However, the crunching is loud and he could smell that foul stench again, even with the door closed. The duckling waddled over and opened the door. His assumptions were correct as the Bigfoot had just finished off the last can of Pep and did a burp as if to annoy the duck. “Hey! What are you doing?”, said Louie as he tried to suppress a growl and bared his fangs a little in irritation. “Tenderfeet! There you are!”, shouts Huey as he saunders into the kitchen, “How do you keep getting out buddy?”. The creature shrugged innocently in response. Using that as a distraction, Louie jumps up and grabs his goods that he was looking for and holds them to his chest as he narrows his eyes at the beast. With the duckling being too quick, the Bigfoot was stunned that his food was taken away and started to cry like earlier. “Not cool Louie.” grumbles Dewey from behind. As always Huey tries to take the initiative as the role of eldest brother and walks up to Louie, “Relax~ Louie. Tenderfeet doesn’t know any better!”. Huey tries to explain Tenderfeet to his little brother as Louie peeks to the side to see the so called simple minded creature making a sandwich since Louie’s snacks weren’t enough apparently. To prove that the creature is not how his brother sees him, Louie points to him accusingly as the smell of toast fills the air. The Bigfoot sees the kids looking at him and points to himself with a chuckle and then shrugs. Huey realizes they need to hurry and get him back to their room to hide him before their uncle sees him. Dewey takes action and already has an assortment of meat and cheese to lure their friend. He hovers a baloney slice in front of the beast's nose. Yet one good sniff did not arouse the creature's taste buds. Louie knew he needed to help quickly and grabbed the slice of cheese and said that it was fancy. Of course, Bigfoot took interest in it right away. But right as they were about to get him out the door, they heard footsteps coming their way.   
  


All four occupants darted behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen right as their rich uncle walked in. He lowered his crossbow once he saw the sandwich on the counter, unknown to him that someone other than his housekeeper made it. Taking the distraction, the kids and beast quickly crawled out of the kitchen out of their uncles eyesight.   
  


Once they got deep into the hallway, away from the smell of the sandwich, Louie looked behind him to make sure his brothers were good. But that was all he saw, just his brothers. No Bigfoot. Louie clenched his fists and quickly hid them in his sweater pockets, irked at the missing creature. He sighed as he followed behind his brothers in search of the creature that he wished would stop getting in his way. “How do you keep losing a  _ giant _ monster?!” Louie really wanted to growl out and instead whispered to his brother who was deemed to be in charge of Tenderfeet. He didn’t want to growl as it would raise into an argument with his brothers about the creature that they are looking for. Although his brothers knew his annoyance with their new friend was also annoying his brothers. Huey quipped, “Just because we like him better than you, doesn’t mean you have to hate him.”. Completely stunned at his brothers, Louie stammered over his own, “Wait, what?! I am your  _ brother _ !!!” he gestured to himself, “you met this  _ thing _ a day ago!!”. Putting his wings to his side as his shoulders sagged once Dewey announced that he figured out that his little brother was playing him to finish his chores instead of actually helping him like he said he was. Dewey stomped his foot in emphasis and crossed his arms. Louie’s eyes widened as his brother's oil scent was shoved at him in assertion. The Omega clenched his beak shut so he wouldn’t choke on the smell. Huey, feeling that the beast was more important at the moment, proclaimed that they should find it easier if they split up. Louie put his wings in his pockets again and could feel his knuckles turning whiter than his feathers. He stomped away in the direction that his brothers didn’t go. Doing his best to breathe but Dewey’s strong oil scent still lingered around him. Sure he used his brother to do his chore for him, but he didn’t have to go and use his dominant scent on him like that.  
  


The hallway that the Omega took led into the foye. He glanced at the front door. Debating if he should split over to Doofus’s like he thought of earlier. Not only would the pool would tame him, but his friend's coffee smell would override his brother’s scent and clear his head. Once he got to the bottom of the step, he heard someone shouting with glee, but didn’t recognize the voice. Curiosity took over his initial thoughts and headed into the tv room. The forest smell got stronger as he opened the door to the entertainment room to look inside. His eyes widened, not at the mess in the room, but at the Bigfoot that was currently holding a  _ phone _ and  _ speaking _ .  
  
There Bigfoot was sprawled on the main sofa doing a video chat with other creatures, “Dudes, I’m telling ya, this mansion is sick~!”. He moved his phone around the room to show his compadres and bragged about conning his brothers into thinking that he was just a simple minded creature that lets him get away with things. Louie’s eyes narrowed at the word ‘con’ and walked over to the couch and leaned against the armrest with an eyebrow raised, seeing how long it would take for the faker to notice him there. As he walked over, ‘Gavin’ told his buddies that he would message them details about a so-called party in the mansion. “Gavin out!”, the Bigfoot said as he hung up, “Gavin out, indeed.” Trying not to chuckle at the creature flinching at his voice he watched as Bigfoot tried to act all innocent again like with his brothers. “Can’t out con a con bro~” he stressed the last word to imitate the creature's speech. He put his hands on his hips with a smirk and looked towards the opened door as a warning. His brow raises as Gavin’s eyes narrow and slowly stands up.   
  


“So you say you're a con artist and yet your own brothers are yelling at you for messing with them earlier. Being caught and reprimanded by them is not how schemes go... _ bro _ ”. Louie’s shoulders tense up at the Bigfoot towering over him. “For an Omega, you ain’t too bright. I suggest you submit now so that you won’t hurt your brother’s later.” The beast bared his fangs at the kid. A cheshire cat-like grin slid across the creature's face at the gasp the duckling made. “Chya bra. I may be a  _ beast _ to you all, but I have a stronger nose. I can tell you are an Omega, not just by your annoying sugar sweet smell, but by how you make Alpha’s do your dirty work. I never liked Omega’s because of how they treat the most superior dynamic by using them to get what they want just by some sweet talking and that gross sugary smell spraying everywhere.” Gavin continued and took a step forward, making the startled Omega male freeze. Louie holds his breath as Gavin leans toward him, with that unnerving smile. He unsheathed a claw and used it to lift Louie’s head up to make his wide eyes stay on the beast. “So be a good little Omega and stay out of my way, and you and your brothers won't get hurt.”, Gavin said slowly.  


Louie blinked at the threat and was about to stammer out some sort of rebuke to the giant beast until he heard some webbed feet running to the opened room. “Tenderfeet~!” Huey called out as he started opening the door wider. Louie’s head turned to see his brothers walking into the TV room.   
  
His brother’s shocked faces were gazed in the far corner of the room and made Louie’s head look back up and then over to that corner. Realizing that the Bigfoot was no longer towering over him, but cowering behind one of their many reading chairs. The simple minded Bigfoot act was put back on as he placed a shaken expression and tears perched at the edges of his eyes staring at Louie with a frown. “Aww, was mean old Louie _mean_ again?” Dewey exasperated more towards Louie. Still jabbing at him from using him earlier. Tenderfeet nodded looking like he was about to cry. Dewey stomped up to Louie’s side and shoved his shoulder hard enough to make him lose his balance. Louie flinched at the sudden thrust and caught his footing before he fell. But just as he managed his balance, Huey punched his arm, making him cry out in alarm. He immediately put his other hand on his probably bruised wing and gripped his sweater sleeve. Louie watched as his brothers coddled the fake Bigfoot. His hurt expression quickly narrowed at the creature.   
  


“Oh Bigfoot, you just poked a bear…” Louie growled to himself and bared his fangs that only the creature could see.  
  
~  
  
After a while of calming Tenderfeet, the two brothers led him back to their room so that he could rest. They grabbed extra pillows from their closet for the creature to use since he was too big for their beds. Bigfoot acted grateful and gave the brothers a squeeze as they giggled in his arms and told him that they would be right back. They needed to find Louie again and have a serious conversation to him about their new roommate whether their little brother likes it or not.  
  


Unknown to the Alpha’s, the Omega was hiding downwind of them higher up the stairs. Making sure his scent was level as they would be tracking his rain smell around the mansion to talk about Tenderfeet remaining in their uncle's mansion and probably needing his help to persuade their uncle to stop hunting and let their new friend stay.  
  
Once his brothers went downstairs, Louie walked into his room. He turned off the lights to be more stealthy. His wing gripping a razor that he snagged from Scrooge’s wash room as he inched closer to the beast scamming his way into his life. Well, after a quick make-over for the dozing simple minded creature, he shouldn’t have a problem.  
  


If only the Bigfoot was just dozing.  
  


No, Gavin was just relaxing. Feeling like a king to these ducklings. Plans going through his closed eyes as to what to do once he had leisure of the whole mansion with permission from the owner and what to do about the obviously jealous Omega duckling.  


Speaking of the duckling, Gavin’s nose scrunched up in annoyance as he tasted the air of a faint smell of a candy store getting closer to him. Yuck. Growling, he swatted an arm in the air, hitting his target as if it were a meer fly.  
  


Grinning like he won a prize, Gavin’s head moved toward a squawk. The little Omega yelped as he fell on his back and a clank was also heard that the duckling carried was dropped. The Bigfoot smirked and lifted himself off the comfort the other kids gave. He cracked his knuckles as the only warning for the child. The candy shop smell turned into an ice cream shop as vanilla roamed around the room, trying to warn the beast to back off or else. Gavin chuckled at the poor excuse of a warning and took a giant step forward toward the Omega reminding the trembling duckling that the dynamics don’t affect wild animals.  
  


But as Gavin took that step, his foot snagged on an object. Making his foot slip behind him and his body leaning downwards as he fell towards the Omega.  
  


Two identical ducks were heading back to their room when they smelled their brother's strong vanilla scent. Once they grabbed the door handle to their darkened room, thinking one of them turned off the lights for Tenderfeet, they heard a loud crash. Along with a startled grunt and a panicked squeak. Alarmed, the two Alpha’s slammed the door opened, hitting the wall on impact. They turned on the lights to their room only to choke on their own air at the sight.  
  


Tenderfeet was on all fours over Louie, looking like he was pinning the duck. Louie had his legs curled up to his chest and wings covering his face, blocking his expression.  
  


“TENDERFEET WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”, Huey screams at the creature as he sprints toward his baby brother, Dewey following right next to him.  
  


Gavin’s head snaps to the duck in red completely shocked and speechless. His head kept looking back and forth at the Omega to the two Alpha’s as the blue one pushed him to where he fell on his butt with surprising Alphan strength.  
  


Shaking, Louie continued to cover his face with his wings as Huey tried helping sitting him upwards. Still possessing his strength, Dewey slowly moved Louie’s wings away from his face. The Omega’s eyes were squeezed tight, shaking his head as he plunged his head into his immediate older brothers chest. He gripped the blue shirt and subconsciously inhaled his scent. The oil was still there. Louie’s shoulders tensed. His brother was still mad, yet he’s holding him. His dark eyes looked up at him. Dewey’s eyes had a concerned look toward Tenderfeet. As well as Huey’s. Louie’s beak tightened and loosened his grip on his brother's shirt and tucked his hands in his pocket. He made his vanilla scent go away completely and only had a hint of rain smell, not even bothering to level out his scent anymore. These were his brothers and yet they are still wanting the creature that almost attacked him to stay. Louie’s eyes downcasted and thought of his words carefully, “If you want Gav-Tenderfeet to stay...he can. But he has to get  _ fixed _ .”  
  
A small ‘eep’ was heard as Gavin quickly covered his lower stomach with a frightened expression as he looked toward the red triplet with a pleading look.  
  
Dewey noticed the smell in their room change. The vanilla went away, but there was no rain. He looked down at his brother and saw him hunched down on himself, away from him. Dewey was about to reach for Louie when his eldest brother pipped up, “No. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt again. Especially with your heat coming soon.”. Dewey’s head snapped to Huey in shock as the duck in red was scratching behind his cap, trying to find a solution. The duck in blue looked at a calendar on the wall and saw a full week circled in green in just a week and a half away. Dewey frowned. Remembering the mornings event with how his brother used him to do his half of the chores and then how he’s been treating Tenderfeet. But also with uncle Scrooge on the hunt and how Tenderfeet almost attacked Louie. Dewey is never the type to think things through, he always acts on instincts. So, he let his Alphan instincts take over. Keeping his strength still, he reaches for Louie’s arms and pulls him in close. The Omega’s eyes go wide when he’s not only in his brother's arms again, but his wet grass scent hugs him as well. Louie leans in more and opens his beak to inhale the scent he’s been looking for. However, as he tasted the air, another scent overlapped the wet grass. Cedarwood and shoe shiner pungent smell flew up the stairs and wafted around their room.  
  


All four occupants turned towards the opened door to find the owner of the mansion searching the children's room with a crossbow in hand. Dark eyes narrowed and fangs bared ready for anything, entered the childrens bedroom after hearing the ruckus. The billionaire gasps and aims his crossbow at the creature that was slowly walking backwards towards the kids closet to hide and squeaked when the sharp arrow was pointed in his direction and even raised his long arms upwards in surrender and made whimpering sounds. “A Bigfoot!! I knew something was...afoot!” not liking his poor choice of words he looked towards his nephews to make sure they weren’t hurt. He saw Louie curled up in Dewey’s arms on the floor with wide eyes and Huey in front of Dewey. His attention went back to the beast as he stepped closer with the sharp arrow aimed in between it’s eyes, ready to shoot.  
  
“Wait!!!”  


Everyone gasped when a green blur ran right in front of the crossbow and held his arms up to the sides to block his uncle from the beast.  
  
“Don’t hurt Tenderfeet.”, Louie said with wide shaky eyes. The crossbow was lowered as Scrooge looked to his nephew in shock. The Omega normally runs away from danger. Now he is in between two sets of dangers. Scrooge frowned at the thought. He leveled out his scent glands to let Louie speak.  
  
Louie exhaled and made his rain scent waft around as he thought of his words carefully once more. “We brought Tenderfeet in because not only was his heart tender, but made ours as well.” he moved his wings to his chest and took a step forward, “Bringing him in and learning to care for him made us realize how much caring actually means.” He took a quick side glance at Dewey and continued, “When we were caring for him and trying to train him, we realized that wild animals still have their own ways and no dynamics to rely on. Whereas with us, we take our second genders for granted and use them to our advantage.” Louie’s shoulders sagged a little as he remembered Gavin’s threat in the entertainment room and how he mentioned how he doesn’t like Omega’s. “Tenderfeet is still relying on the wild and his wild instincts.” he looked to the floor as only a few moments ago, he was pinned by the beast, “And keeping him here is upsetting the balance of the wild and our dynamics.” he says as he glances at his uncle and then his brothers who were holding each other trying not to cry at his speech, “Bringing him in was a learning curve for all of us. Making our hearts and lives so tender. But we need to bring him back to the wild where he belongs and can be free of the dynamics. After all, he probably has an uncle he needs to get home to and some brothers to apologize to as well.” he muttered the last part and put his wings together with tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Behind him, he could hear a slight growl and tried not to smirk.  
  


With his own tears perched in the corner of his eyes, their uncle Scrooge completely lowered the crossbow and agreed to help them bring the beast back to the wild. Wet grass and mud danced around the room happily engulfing the rain in a hug of gratitude as they stood by their little brother in an attempt to grab Tenderfeet and drag him outside. Louie glanced at his brothers with a smile as he grabbed one of Tenderfeet’s feet to help out. The beast started to whimper and tried using his claws to hold onto the wood, but was in vain as all four ducks grabbed his legs and heaved him out the door.  
  


At an edge of a hill to be eye level with the beast, Dewey and Huey stood with their shoulders sagged and a sigh escaped the eldest triplet, “When we first met, there was a thorn in your paw. But now--” he got cut off by his own hiccup. Dewey put his wing around his older brother and put the other on his chest, “it’s in here.” to finish his brother's sentence as they both hiccuped. Both ducklings quickly grabbed the wild animal and leaned in his chest as the creature hugged them and patted their backs as he used this time to glare daggers at the duckling in green that stood behind them. Tenderfeet tried whimpering like a begging dog wanting another treat to try to get them to change their minds and let him back in.   
  
This was Louie’s cue to waddle up to the beast and put his finger on his lips to shush him. He faced the creature to where only he could see and made his own cheshire grin and wide eyes as he leaned in close to the Bigfoot’s ear, “I win…”he whispered and slowly leaned away. “Now go on, back to your wild home! This place is not good for a wild animal in a dynamic society! With plenty of _Omega’s_ who would coddle you with their own sugary smell and who wouldn’t _dare_ try to use you and instead care for you the _right_ way!” he emphasized the word ‘Omega’ since during his threat, Gavin mentioned how he didn’t like Omega’s, and if he did manage to stay, Louie would somehow try to annoy him by being around him to where he could smell his scent all the time and try to use the creature with his height or strength in some way. Gavin’s eyes wided and was about to growl at the duckling when he started to slap him repeatedly on both sides of his cheeks. “Now go on!! Shoo!!” Louie did one more hard slap to Gavin as he finally moved his head back away from the wing and rubbed his red cheeks and started to walk back into the tree’s, “By Tenderfeet! I love you! I have fun living in the gross woods and not our awesome mansion anymore!” Louie shouted to Gavin and heard slight grumbling of cursing the duckling in a hoodie.   
  


Louie smirked at the retreating Bigfoot and turned around to his brothers. He waddled up to them as he has his own apologizing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little bit of Lena and Webby in this chapter as they were following Scrooge when he secured his dime!
> 
> What do you guys think? Was Louie's speech good? I personally enjoyed Gavin's little threat to Louie when he explained how he doesn't like Omega's. I figured that wild animals like him would have a stronger nose and don't have dynamics as well. And then at the end when Louie is making him go away, that he had his own little threat that if he did end up staying, that he would use his Omeganess to use Gavin just like how he doesn't like it XD I also added in more to it of Dewey being upset with Louie about using him to fold his laundry. 
> 
> Also, I made a list of some of the character's scents and dynamics!!
> 
> (remember that ‘and a hint of’ is their family/sibling main scent together)  
> Scrooge: Alpha/ cedarwood, shoe shiner, and a hint of licorice  
> Donald: Alpha/ seaweed, burnt wood, and a hint of melon  
> Della: Alpha/ coming soon!!, and a hint of melon (I do have her scent down, I just don't want you guys to know yet! :D)  
> Gladstone: Alpha/ pepper and obsidian, with a hint of pumpkin  
> Feathery: Alpha/ charcoal and wet cement, with a hint of honey  
> Huey: Alpha/ mud and ink, with a hint of vanilla  
> Dewey: Alpha/ wet grass and oil, with a hint of vanilla  
> Louie: Omega/ rain/dirty rain, mint, with a hint of vanilla  
> Webby: Omega/ cotton candy, ice, with a hint of vinyl   
> Beakley: Alpha/ peppermint and mahogany, and a hint of vinyl  
> Launchpad: Alpha/ leather and engine exhaust, with a hint of mustard  
> Lena: unknown/ dark chocolate, amber, and a hint of grapes  
> Doofus: Alpha/ coffee, gas, and a hint of apples  
> Glomgold: Alpha/ old paper and iron, with a hint of custard  
> Goldie: Omega/ caramel and freshly cut grass, with a hint of raspberries  
> (I changed her scent maybe 3(+) times now XD)
> 
> I'll add more to the list and don't worry, there are Beta's. I'm just jotting down the main ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story was kind of sloppy, but I hope I got the message out alright. I, also hope that I got some of the dynamics explained a little bit for those that are new to Omegaverse. I'm still not so sure about each character's scents. I do want to keep Scrooges scent though. Donald was a bit hard to figure out, and as you can see I'm still trying to figure out Louie's. So if anyone wants to help me figure out the scents for the characters (except Scrooges) then go for it! Also, I hope I got Scrooges accent alright...
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of Goldie being an Omega? I think it kind of fits well.
> 
> And another thing, I think I'm going to put most of my Omegaverse stories here. A lot of them will not be in order and some of them might not be related to the plot of the show at all, you have been warned...


End file.
